Queen Mirage
is the primary main antagonist in the series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Queen Mirage is also the ruler of the Phantom Empire. It turns out that she was a shrine maiden in Pikarigaoka before she became evil. In episode 30, Blue reveals that Mirage was once a Pretty Cure named . Queen Mirage faces off with Cure Lovely in episode 43 and she returns to normal after the Cures used Innocent Purification to heal her. Personality She is an evil and ruthless queen who tried to conquer Blue Sky Kingdom and sent the generals to attack the earth. She has no interest of love and relationship and make everything suffer in despair. As a shrine maiden, she was interested in love after she fell in love with Blue before she became evil. Appearance She has light yellow hair and wears a dress with a black and white tuxedo-like top and a pale blue skirt. She has gray butterfly wings on her back and wears long black boots and gloves with purple bangles. She wears a black ribbon in her hair and her eyes are red with a purple teardrop-like marking below the left eye. She also wears a black choker with a purple gemstone embedded in the middle. Her main weapon is a staff. When she battled Cure Lovely, her outfit and appearance changed. Her top and skirt became more sleek, with the skirt becoming longer and sharp on the edges. Her boots were also styled differently. Her bow becomes bigger and her hair becomes looser. As a shrine maiden, she has black chin length hair with a gold crown on her head and dark blue eyes. She wore a white yukata with red lining and a thin red ribbon around her waist. As Cure Mirage, her hair is coral red that is secured into a ponytail by a small white bow accessory that has a red brooch with a gold trim in the middle. Her eye colour is turquoise and she wears diamond shaped coral red earrings. She wears a black vest like the other Cures in the universe with a white collar and a coral red ribbon hanging from her gold brooch. Her skirt is a two layer skirt, with white at the top and coral red at the bottom. She wears white gloves and boots that both have a gold trim at the top. As a civilian after she was purified, she wears a apricot pink thigh length dress with a purple bow attached to her round collar. She wears ankle length blue tights with black slip on shoes. History Being Cure Mirage She used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Mirage and also fought against the enemies alongside Blue. Her appearance was completely different from her other forms. In one of her battles, she and Blue used the power of the Shining Make Dresser to defeat the enemy. Falling for Blue 300 years ago, they fell in love with each other when they lived in Pikarigaoka and they used to live in the shrine. After Blue stated his duties as a deity, he left her and she became very upset, which made her become Queen Mirage and became the ruler of the Phantom Empire because she blamed Blue for hurting her feelings and she developed hatred towards him and begins to reject love and happiness. Soon after, she and her group were sealed in Axia until Hime opened it. Invasion of Earth She, along with her adviser, Deep Mirror and her minions were sealed into Axia until Hime opened it and they occupied the Blue Sky Kingdom and used it as their headquarters as she escape along with Ribbon and Blue. At the beginning of the first episode, she announces her objective to conquer the world and spread misfortune throughout it to her subjects. Before she became evil In episode 13, it was revealed that she was once in love with Blue and looked drastically different from what she looks like now, but Blue left her to state his duties as a deity, she was miserable, which caused her to become Queen Mirage and rejects all love in her life. Meeting the Cures When Phantom was wounded by Fortune, Mirage appears before him with a giant mirror, interrupting his attempt to retaliate, and also saw the Cures for the first time. She confront the Cures and tells Phantom to withdraw. Blue intervenes and he, along with Megumi, tells her that love and happiness bring kindness to people but she refused to listen and attacked them before they teleported away. Being Controlled It is revealed that Deep Mirror had been controlling her. In episode 29, he influences her even more, fuelled by rage toward Blue, and she orders her generals to stop the Cures from activating the Shining Make Dresser. However, they fail to do so and nearly get purified in the process. Still under Deep Mirror's control, she orders Phantom to try to kill Blue with Lovely for her sake. A Last Resort In episode 37, she brought forth her last weapon after the trio's constant failures: A brainwashed Cure Tender. It is unknown as of now how she was able to free Tender from the Graveyard, but she appears to be more powerful than Mirage's other subordinates. She also now finds them to be useless, which angers Oresky. Confronting the Cures and Nearly Saved by Blue In episode 38, she appears before the Cures again and manipulates Tender to fight the Cures and reveals how she was able to control her. Blue tried to reason with her, but she refused to listen. After Tender was freed, Blue reached out to Queen Mirage again after the Cures used Innocent Purification. She was slowly becoming normal when Deep Mirror appeared and took her away, with her crying out Blue's name as she disappeared. Back at the Phantom Empire, Deep Mirror brought Queen Mirage back under his control, with her eyes becoming lifeless. Deal with the Cures In episode 40, she had grown tired of the Oresky Trio's constant failures, but Deep Mirror told her to give them one more chance. When they failed that one, she finally decides to take on the Cures herself, with Phantom by her side, and becomes enshrouded in darkness. In the next episode, she turns everyone in the world into Saiarks. Battle against Lovely and Returning to Normal In episode 43, she battled against Cure Lovely. She turned into a new form and she was winning the battle so far, easily defeating Lovely. As the battle went on, Lovely tried to reach out to her. She almost does at one point, but Mirage appeared to be reminded of Blue leaving her and she attacks again. Lovely was able to hold her own easier before changing into her Innocent Form to try and get through. Just as Mirage was about to be freed, Deep Mirror once again influenced her and fueled her rage. She burns down her palace as she continued to battle Lovely. She was about to defeat her when the other three Cures arrived on time to protect Lovely. Together they used a new version of Innocent Purification to finally calm her down and purify her. In the end, Blue approached Mirage and they embraced, with her clothes returning to her miko robes. Relationships *'Blue': In episode 13, it is shown that they fell in love with each other, but she rejected Blue after becoming evil, shunning all love from her heart. Some clues pertaining to this were actually revealed in the opening. As a shrine maiden, she was deeply in love with him, but his feelings were not as strong because he had many duties as a deity and could not fall in love with a regular human, breaking her heart. Blue will convince her to stop so she can restore everything. After she was purified, she and Blue reconciled as he admitted his love for her. *'Deep Mirror': As her advisor, he often reports to her concerning the Pretty Cures. He orders the generals under Mirage's orders. It was revealed that she was being used by her advisor. He tells her that Blue has been using Cure Lovely to anger her and try to defeat her, which angered her. Even after she was purified, the red crystal he implanted within her would still react when he is near, causing her pain. She could also sense his presence when he appeared before all of the Cures for the first time. *'Phantom': Her most loyal general. In episode 23, she is very angry at him for battling the Pretty Cures without her permission, but she spares him his life. He still shows his love for her and always stays by her side. In episode 41, it was revealed that Phantom was her fairy partner, PhanPhan, when she was Cure Mirage. *'Cure Lovely: '''They are shown to be great rivals, as both of them love Blue, and Mirage represents hatred while Lovely represents love. In episode 43, she fought Lovely but was eventually moved by her words. Abilities She used the staff as a weapon. In episode 23, she used the staff to fire a dark beam at the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. It can even pass through mirrors. She can also fires beams from her eyes if provoked enough. She appears to have the power to manipulate others. She also uses the mirror to speak to other people. She can also use her staff to create a lot of Saiarks. She transformed into a monstrous form when she dueled with Lovely. Songs Queen Mirage's voice actress, '''Kouda Mariko', has participated in an image song for the character she voices. *Imitation WORLD Trivia *Queen Mirage shares her voice actress with Hoshizora Ikuyo. *Leaked images reveal that originally, Queen Mirage was going to have gray hair and a more purplish outfit, but her appearance had since been changed. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Phantom Empire